GoGang: No More War to VGCP and UTTP
Created by Igor in response of The Great GoAnimate Flame War. Cast Paul/Felipe as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 Kayla as Sophie, Jelly, Dora and Shauna Julie as MC Adore Eric as John, Carkle, and IA Callie as Palutena French Fry and BLU Medic and Sliver the Hedgehog Joey as Wmp2000 Show as MCB1209 Brian as Mordecai Peterson Simon as OliverWestern Plot The War has Gotten Fatally Worse! Now VGCP is hiring hackers to UTTP while UTTP tries to do the same to VGCP! The Non-siders must stop the war. Transcript [NFM 2 - Stage 15 BGM Plays] See typical "Good User" fighting with Typical "Bad User". Good User from VGCP: "HOW YOU DARE LIKE BABY SHOWS! I HATE THEM! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1111111111110000000000000 YEARS!" Bad User from UTTP: "NO! YOU'RE THE ONE GROUNDED!" two keep Fighting. to Team Lights HQ Igor: a Cup of Chocolate "I wonder why i keep Waking up so early." Mordecai: Good morning Igor. Igor: Good Morning, Mordecai. Mordecai: What are you drinking? Igor: A Cup of Chocolate, Because Why not? Mordecai: I do not know....... What are you up to? Igor: I Don't know, besides, I got a new Girlfriend... Mordecai: New girlfriend?!? Woo, I thought you never had a girlfriend. Igor: and She Isn't my First Girlfriend! Mordecai: Also, I got Some news about UTTP and VGCP. Igor: Let's See... GOPAPER NEWS VGCP and UTTP are Hiring Hackers to Attack Each other! Igor: WTH? Mordecai: I know right? Igor: Let's warn Everybody Mordecai: Okay! Gang runs out of the HQ Gang bump into OliverWestern Mordecai: Sorry about that, Mr. Oliver. Have you seen the GoPaper News? OliverWestern: I didn't have to. The news broke on GNN News a few minutes ago. Igor: But why do they want hackers to attack each other? OliverWestern: Good question, Igor. As soon as I watched the news, I immediately put the POPTECR and POPFNITV gangs in a safe location where the VGCP and UTTP can't touch them. I've recently had to prevent an attack on Kirby, and Dr. Mario. was puzzled Mordecai: Beg pardon Mr. Oliver, but who's Dr. Mario? OliverWestern: Dr. Mario is one of Mario's alter-egos. He's helped out many patients of the Mushroom Kindom. checks out the Dr. Mario section on Mario's page Mordecai: Right, gotcha. OliverWestern: So where are you two off to? Igor: We're trying as many of our GoGang as possible to put an end to this VGCP and UTTP war. They're too immature! Mordecai: Including Alex Kimble? OliverWestern: No. Alex Kimble is one of the opinion respecters. Mordecai: gulps I'm sorry. Igor: Relax. Let's go find the others. OliverWestern, you go back to our headquarters, Mordecai and I will try and find the rest of the GoGang. Mordecai: Good idea, Igor. OliverWestern is good at removing vandalism on our wiki. appears Behiend Igor Palutena: Uhh...WARP! warps to Sophie's Houseboat, only to end up Warping alongside Igor Igor: What the hec- Palutena: I'M SORRY! Igor: it's okay! W.I.P Category:GoGang Series